


In The Spotlight

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity established.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Spotlight

In The Spotlight  
"Oh hell no," Felicity says as she reads the news paper. She was standing in her kitchen wearing Oliver's shirt as a dress. Oliver was standing shirtless in his boxers cooking up pancakes sipping his black coffee.   
"What's wrong?" Oliver asks.   
Felcity flipped the paper around and the headline read  
"Starlings New Power Couple OLICITY"  
"Oh jeez. It's the third page."  
"So I hate being the center of attention and now everyone is going stare when we go any where, especially on dates."  
"We could always stay in" Oliver says as he moves from the kitchen island to her side kissing her forehead.   
"And not that I don't love staying in but we do have to leave my house to eat."  
"Well good thing your dating an ex-celebrity and I still know all of the back entrance passwords and roads."  
Oliver heads back to the stove and takes off the last pancake. Felicity set the paper down on the counter and continued to read   
"This new power couple is sure to have heads turning and a hard time getting anywhere with out being noticed." Felicity reads from the newspaper. She cuts her pancake and continues to read.   
"Will the playboy be finally settling down soon or is Felicity Smoak just another number to the list?"  
Felicity shoves prices of pancake in her mouth. And glances over to Oliver, who has finished his food and is intently watching her with raised eyebrows. Felicity looks down and continues to eat read.   
"The two are seen on a date every week and you can be sure that our reporters will be there to fill you in."  
Felicity says shoving the last piece in her mouth. Oliver scoots closer to her at the counter.   
"Well how about we march down there right now and tell them to stop hassling us?" Oliver says playfully.   
"Better yet I'll go do it right now." He walks over to her front door and opens it, stepping outside.   
"Hey stop hassling my girlfriend she doesn't want you to." He yells in only his boxers at her neighbor across the street retrieving his mail.   
Oliver steps back inside and is met by the giggling Felicity. Felicity walks him over to the couch.   
"Are you ready for round two?" She says as she pushes Oliver onto the couch.


End file.
